An unlikely friendship
by kathfire
Summary: Given the fact that Sirius family belonged to the dark site, the friendship between him and James is an unlikely one. I started with that and this is where the story took me. James and Sirius ar heading of to Hogwarts


First of all, my apologies for my horrible English, as I am not a native- speaker and learned most of my English from watching Star Trek and reading Harry Potter, so it's probably not very good, but I like writing and I hope you'll like this story  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
An unlikely friendship  
  
Sirius tried very hard to fall asleep again, but didn't seem to be able to manage it. He had woken up at 4 'o clock in the morning and was simply too excited to go back to sleep. In three hours time he would go over to the Potters to go to Hogwarts with James. He was really looking forward to it. Not just because he had heard so much about it, or even because he could be with James and pull pranks al the time. The most important reason for him was that he could finally get away from home, from his parents and his family.  
He hated being with them, mainly because he had never in his entire life heard anything different from his parents (and brother) then: 'you're useless, can't you do anything right, I can't believe a son of mine can be like that'. Well, as far as he was concerned he didn't even want to be their son.  
  
He remembered how surprised he was when after he had met James and went over to his place for the first time James' parents actually liked him! He liked being with the Potters a lot. Unfortunately his friendship with James was another thing his parents opposed. "No son of mine will associate with scum like that" with scum undoubtly meaning any wizard who did not belong to the dark site. So, he usually made up some excuse and then went to the Potters, but of course his parents found out now and then where he had been and then there was hell to pay.  
This was something he never told anyone. Not even James. Naturally James knew that his home situation wasn't exactly great, but he never told him that his parents often became abusive if there was something they really didn't like. The bruises were easily covered, or simply excused by saying he had fallen out of a tree or something.  
He didn't really know why he had never told anyone what was going on at home, he guessed it was because he was ashamed of it. He was twelve years old and still let his parents beat him up like he was some six-year old kid. He hated it, but he couldn't help it, he never resisted and found himself secretly wishing that he would be just like the rest of his family, simply because that would be so much easier.  
  
When he got his letter he was happy and proud, though he had never worried about getting one. His parents however didn't agree with the current headmaster and were reluctant to let him go. So a huge argument had started, but this time he had won. He told them he was looking forward to all the new things he could learn in Slytherin. So his parents had allowed him to go, hoping that he would come to his senses there (meaning the dark site). Though he was happy that he was allowed to go, he hated the fact that he indeed would be in Slytherin, given the fact that every single member of his family had been in there, just as James would undoubtly become a Griffundor giving his family history.  
  
He got up and looked at his watch, it was 5:30 but he got up and got dressed anyway. He took his trunk and carefully levitated it downstairs. At least there was one advantage of living with his parents; there was so much magic in his house that he could use his wand freely here, simply because nobody would bother to check out every magical signature in there.  
He left a note on the table saying that he had gone to Hogwarts, knowing that his parents weren't planning on bringing him to Kings Cross anyway, because they had much more important things to do. This time he couldn't care less. He wanted to keep the Potters away from his parents as long as possible, so they wouldn't find out that his parents hated them.  
  
When he closed the door behind him, he suddenly remembered that nobody would be awake yet at the Potters, but when he arrived after a ten minutes walk, he found James on the porch reading one of his school books. When he looked up and saw Sirius coming, a smile spread on his face and he happily threw his book aside.  
  
"Let me guess" he said, "you couldn't sleep either."  
  
"No, way to much excitement" Sirius laughed  
  
"But have you said goodbye to your parents yet? Or are the coming over to say goodbye to you later?"  
  
"I already said goodbye to them yesterday" Sirius quickly said and added as an afterthought, 'and I still have the bruises to show it' but didn't say that out loud of course. His parents made it painfully clear to him what would happen if he ended up in any house that was not Slytherin.  
  
"Well, in that case, come in and lets get some breakfast"  
  
Three hours later they were in the car and on their way to Kingscross, happily discussing what teachers they would get and of course more importantly, what pranks they were going to pull.  
  
"Sirius, you've been spending so much time with James lately and still we haven't met you're parents. We'd really like to meet them sometime." James's mother said.  
  
"No you wouldn't," Sirius answered before realising what he was saying.  
  
"Excuse me, why not?" she asked, looking confused.  
  
"I mean, ahm, they, they are really busy, they haven't got time."  
  
"Well, surely they can find some hole in their schedule, we'll just contact them and see if we can find some convenient time."  
  
"Please don't, you don't understand, they... they.... They don't want to have anything to do with you, they kinda belong to the dark site. Not that they've killed muggels or other wizards or something, I think... I hope..." he blurted out.  
  
James father had excidently put his foot on the break out of shock, making the car come to a full stop. He turned around, facing Sirius, and for one moment he was afraid that they would throw him out of the car. But then James' mother softly spoke.  
  
"Well that explains a lot, why did you never tell us?"  
  
"I was afraid you would forbid James to be friends with me, I mean, my parents did when they found out, they'd go nuts if they knew you were driving me to the station, they think I've taken the bus or something."  
  
"James, did you knew this?" his mother asked.  
  
"Well, kind of. But I really don't care and neither should you, we're friends and his parents have nothing to do with that."  
  
"Honey, we're fine with you two being friends and Sirius, you can't help who you parents are and we've known you long enough to know that you're not like hem. But please understand that we'd rather not have James going over to your place, though you are of course always welcome at our house."  
  
Sirius looked affronted, "Like I'd ever yake him to my place, I'm not stupid."  
  
"I know that, I just had to be sure. Now let's get back on the road or we'll miss the train."  
  
Half an hour later they were at Kingscross, where they quickly went through the barrier on to platform 9 ¾. They were met with a loud bussing of excited voices. James and Sirius looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be great, they just knew it.  
  
Liked it? Please review!  
  
I'll try to write more next week. I intend to write chapters that are more or less a story on their own, so you can read them separately. 


End file.
